Marine MIA
by Hef808
Summary: A Marine is caught in a ambush in Afghanistan getting knocked out in the battle waking up to find himself no longer in the desert and no longer on earth
1. Prologue

Prologue

Heartland Base, Somewhere in Afganistan

"Yo Kyle wake up we got patrol." Said Sarge

"Ugh, already?" I said while rolling off my bed and grabbing my M4A1.

"Suck it up private and get to the Humvee we're rolling out in 5." Sarge shouted back at me.

"Fine." I grumbled and trudged my way to our waiting Humvee.

"Private get on the minigun." Sarge said while getting into the vehicle. "Let's roll out people."

(Time skip 2 hours later)

"Private keep scanning your sectors." Said the Sarge from inside the vehicle.

Enter Sandman by Metallica was playing from the stereo as I sat at the turret on the Humvee looking for any sort of threat as we start to enter a small village outside the city.

"Something doesn't feel right Sarge." I said down into the Humvee. "It is too quiet."

"Just be ready for anything." Replied Sarge.

All the sudden gunshots erupted all around us and bullets started to ricochet off the side of the Humvee.

"Contact! Contact!" I shouted while spinning up the minigun and started to mow down the attackers. "Sarge get us out of the kill zone!"

He slammed the the gas to the floor and we tore out of there while I kept firing at the attackers to pin them down while we escaped.

"We need close air support in section hotel, sierra, whiskey, tango!" Shouted the Sarge into the radio.

"Roger air support will be there in ten mikes." Came from the other side of the radio.

"We will be dead in 5!" Yelled Sarge. "Fuck it just keep shooting we'll make it out of this private."

Then I saw a RPG come flying out of the one the buildings.

"RPG!" I screamed before I dropped down into the Humvee from the gunners seat and the RPG slammed into the ground in front of the Humvee flipping it on to its side.

I couldn't see well and my ears were ringing I look up and saw Sarge in the front but blood was splattered all over the window. Just to be safe I checked his pulse but felt nothing. I crawled back to the rear and grabbed my M4A1. I put the carbine on my back and loaded my gun and crawled out of the gunners hatch. Once I crawled out to be greeted by bullets bouncing off the Humvee as I ran from it into a nearby building. I checked my radio to find it had been smashed in the crash.

"Great now I got the whole village on my ass and I'm alone with no radio or air support. JUST FUCKING BEAUTIFUL!" I shouted.

(In whatever language the attackers speak) "There he is! Kill the American!" One of the attackers yelled to his buddies.

"FUCK! Just give me a break already!" And I took off away from them I made it halfway down the street dodging bullets when one of them slammed into my leg and I went crashing into the ground.

I then proceeded to scream, "FUCKING HELL THAT HURTS." I then rolled onto my back and started shooting back at them picking them off as they ran towards me.

*Clink Clink Clink*

I looked to my side to find a grenade roll next to me.

"Shi….."

Then it exploded and the world flashed white and I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I slowly woke up laying on my back as night was upon me. But I could not feel sand beneath me just grass? As I tried to sit up pain hit me like a truck. While groaning I proceeded to look down at my leg to see a bloody mess and a hole going through my leg. "At least the bullet went all the way through." I said to myself while grimacing in pain. I pulled out a roll of medical tape and wrapped it around my wound.

I then looked up and saw a horrifying sight. "What the hell happened to the moon!" I yelled while looking at the moon in many pieces in the night sky.

I then started looked to my side to find my M4 laying in the grass next to me I picked it up and checked the current magazine in there and the ones in my vest pouches. "Ok three mags left for my M4 and five for my M1911. No grenades left and two flashbangs. I then stood up and proceeded to start limping what I thought was the way out of the forest.

(Time skip 7 hours later)

I had been walking for over two hours already and the sun was starting to rise. I then saw up ahead a building that looked like a warehouse up ahead. So I kept limping to the building and when I got within 50 ft of it the building erupted gun fire from the windows.

"Oh fu.." Was all I got out of my mouth before two ro

* * *

unds slammed into my ballistic vest and one in my thigh again. I collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. The gunfire ceased and about twenty people in white shirts and masks and red hoods came to me with assault rifles raised at me they formed a circle around me and two of them came towards me and they took my M4, M1911, and my KA-BAR knife. They then went back to the edge of the circle as I laid on the ground clutching my leg in pain not being able to put up a fight. I could tell that this bullet did not go all the way through but got lodged in the bone in my leg. Then all of the sudden a stock of a gun was slammed into my face and the world went black. I woke up in a small room with no windows and one door. I was chained to the wall with my hands stuck hanging from the shackles. My helmet and ballistic vest had been removed from me. Then two people came in but these two were dressed differently one was a man with a white mask covering the lower half of his face. He had black hair, white skin, about 6'2" and Katie's what looked like a katana with him. The other person was a girl looking about age 17 and she has black hair, white skin, about 5'10", had a black ribbon wrapped around her arm, and what looked like a sword sheathed to her back.

The man then looked down and said to me, "How did you know where to find us human?"

"I don't even know who you people are!"

"Your joking right everyone especially humans know about us and fear us."

"So you guys terrorists or something."

"To you maybe but to our kind we are there saviors. So I'm going to ask you again, how did you know where to find us?"

"Like I already said I do not know who you guys are I stumbled on this place on accident."

"Bullshit, there is no way that you have never heard of us." He then drew a pistol from behind his back and shot me in the leg.

"FUUUUUCCKKK!"

"How did you know where to find us?"

"I don't know! I've been walking all night after waking up in the middle of a fucking forest when I should be dead in the sands of Afghanistan!"

He then proceeded to look puzzled at me. "What's an Afganistan?"

"What?" I asked not believing what he said.

"You heard me human answer my question." He replied while drawing his pistol again.

"It's a country!" I quickly responded.

"What, there are no countries named that here. Heck there are not even any countries at all. And what is that flag on your shirt?" he said pointing to the flag on my shirt sleeve.

I was in even bigger shock after hearing this. "Are you really that stupid everyone knows about the United States of America." Then I remembered what he said before he asked the question. "Wait what do you mean there are no countries left and I still do not know who you guys are?"

"The United States of what now?"

"Of America you piece of shit!"

He then quickly drew his gun and fired another round into my leg. "Watch your mouth bitch." he snapped at me before turning to the girl next to him saying, "Get him some bandages I don't want him to bleed out we still have a lot to talk about." Then he walked out of the room.

The girl quickly said to me, "I will be right back." Before she left the room returning 5 minutes later with what I assumed was a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and couple rolls of bandages.

"This may hurt a little." She then opened the bottle and poured some contents onto some cotton balls before sticking them into the wound.

I gritted my teeth to stop myself from screaming in pain from the cleaner doing its job. "Why are you being so nice to me while everyone else here treats me like an animal and what cult or terrorist organisation is this even?" I asked while she started wrapping my leg with fresh bandages.

"To answer your second question we are the White Fang a group of peaceful protesters who wanted equal rights for the Faunus."

"Well you guys sure don't seem to peaceful, and what are Faunus?"

"You're not from around here are you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well first off not having any idea what the White Fang are, then you said you came from the United States of America, also the weird weapons, clothes, and armor you showed up with, and lastly you have no clue what Faunus are."

"I guess you prove your point but I do not even no where here is?"

"You are currently deep in the Emerald forest of Vale."

"What is Vale?"

"It is one of the the four kingdoms of Remnant."

"Wait did you say Remnant?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Oh fuck, am I on a different planet this could be really bad.

"Ok you are going to think I'm probably crazy, but I am not from Remnant." I said slowly.

"Then where are you from?" She asked clearly puzzled."

"I'm from a planet called Earth."

"I believe you but can you tell me what this place is like."

"Well there are about 7 billion people that live there and over 200 different countries and many different languages spoken and people there believe in equality but some countries fight over the smallest things."

"How do so many people live there without getting killed off by grim?"

"What are grim."

"They are creatures of darkness that have no soul or light. But their sole purpose in life is to kill humans and Faunus here."

"Yeah the closest thing we have to that are Islamic extremists but they are still people."

"So you guys have no grim?" She asked staring at me wide eyed.

"Nope, and you never answered my first question."

"Because I do not believe in violence to others and I could tell as some as I saw you that you were lost and confused and did not openly reject people because of animal traits like me." She said while pointing to the top of her where I just noticed now two cat ears.

"Wha…" Then got up and walked out of the room leaving me in shock.

 **Hello readers in a couple of chapters I am going to need some OC's to form the rest of Kyle's team which is going to be called KICK. Two of them our going to have to be girls probably for later pairings info for submitting will be in my bio.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The torturing went on for months. Had it been 4 or 5 months since my capture? The only thing keeping me sane here was the girl I met earlier whose name I found out was Blake. She would visit me once a week to make sure I didn't die and was the only one that treated me with kindness. They feed me stale and rotten food and unfiltered water. They whipped me, shocked me, waterboarded and countless of other things I can't remember. Then one of the weeks Blake stopped coming and then I slowly started to break. I tried to kill myself to make the pain stop but the guards always stopped me. Then I stopped eating and drinking.

Then one of the days I awoke to gunfire and yelling and people running past my cell. I listened closely to the gunshots and could tell the White Fang weren't the only ones shooting. It sounded like the miniguns we had back on earth. But it couldn't be one could it. The sound of fighting got closer and then suddenly it just stopped all together. Then the door to my cell burst of its hinges and a mountain of a man walked in. He had asian features and was holding a huge as sword in his hand. He silently scanned the room then laid eyes on me. He turned his back to the doorway and shouted, "There's one in here and he is alive." He then turned back to me and walked over to me then lined his sword up on the shackles that held me to the wall. He then swung his sword into the shackles shattering them. But this in turn caused me to collapse to the floor having no energy to stand and to find both my knees had been shattered. "Oh shit, sorry man." He said quietly to me putting an arm around me trying to help me up. "Hey can I get some help in here this guy can't walk."

Then a girl walked in with wearing aviators, a berate and a scarf around her neck she looked at me and gasped. "Oh my god what did they do to you?"

"Don't worry about that know Coco just help me. We need to get him back to Beacon."

She then grabbed my other arm and put her arm around me and they both started dragging me out of the room as the edges of my vision started to go black. The man on my right shouted, "Velvet call Beacon and tell them we need a bullhead here immediately."

That was the last thing I heard before my vision went black and I passed out.

(Timeskip 3 days later)

I woke up staring at a white ceiling and laying on something soft. I looked around me and saw machines softly beeping away and sun light coming in through the window. I was laying in a hospital bed. It was so soft I had forgot what a bed had felt like. I tried to sit up and immediately regretted trying to do so. Pain hit me like a truck which then decided that wasn't enough so it then backed up over me. Then all of the memories came flooding back to me. The torturing, Blake, the man with the huge sword, the girl with the aviators, and being rescued.

"Where am I?" I asked myself in a pained voice.

"Welcome back to the land of the living and you are currently in the Beacon Academy infirmary."

I then looked to the doorway to see a man with gray hair, glasses, pretty tall, and drinking a cup of coffee from a mug. "Who are you?"

"My name is Professor Ozpin. I am the headmaster here at Beacon. And you are?"

"Private Kyle Hefley sir."

"Private of what army."

"Of the United States Marine Corps sir." Shit I forgot I'm not on earth anymore and they do not know about America.

"I take it that you are not from around here are you."

"I guess you could say that."

"Well considering the weird clothing we found you in and the flag on your shirt I do not recognize. I would say you are from a different planet entirely."

How the hell did he figure that out! I do not know how to respond to that.

"Don't worry about that now, I will not tell anyone. But from that look in your eyes I can tell you have seen combat and death before."

I then remembered my squad and a look of sadness came on my face. "Yeah lost my whole squad in an ambush back in Afghanistan on my planet. That happened shortly before I was teleported or sent here."

"I see, well on the brighter side the doctors said you will make a full recovery physically in about 3 months, but you will have quite a few scars from this horrible event."

"Who do I have to thank for getting me out of that hell hole?"

"You can thank me and my team for that," said the girl I saw at the compound walking into the room. "Names Coco. What is yours?"

"Kyle." I decided not to say my last name. "How did you guys find the place I was being held at?"

"We accidentally stumbled upon it and they attacked us we retaliated."

"Same with me I stumbled onto the place but was shot as soon as I came into view of the place so I was not able to put up that much of a fight afterwards."

"Why didn't you flare your aura when the bullet hit you?"

"What's aura?"

She looked horribly shocked at what I asked like I disrespected her mother or something. "You do not know what aura is?" she asked me slowly.

"No I don't. But do you care to explain what it is?"

"Aura is the manifestation of a person's soul. It protects us against otherwise lethal forces."

"If my interject," Ozpin said while stepping into the room, "I can't sense an aura or a semblance that you posses. That most likely is the reason why your injuries are as bad as they are."

"Wait. Do you mean is that he does not have an aura or a semblance?"

"That is correct. He has no way even to gain them but from your weapons we found aura would be no good against it. The rounds also have a higher velocity than our rounds here meaning they would pretty much be impossible to dodge. And the propellant and metal he uses for ammunition our unknown to this world."

"You have aura piercing rounds! What kind of dust are you using."

I responded with, "With I don't use dust I only use gunpowder and lead for bullets."

"What's lead and gunpowder?"

"I will answer that another time."

Ozpin then turned to me and asked, "I have two more questions to ask you. First how old are you?"

"19 sir."

"And lastly would you be interested in going to my Academy?"

"What exactly do you teach here?"

"We teach my students to become hunters and huntresses. They protect people from the evil and darkness of this world."

"So kind of like a military."

"In a sense yes."

"When do I start." I said with a grin.


End file.
